The prior art shows a trash can with a divider to divide the can into separate compartments, so that different forms of trash may be segregated. Sosower U.S. Pat. No. 4,750,638 shows such an arrangement with a plastic bag in each compartment and with clips of inverted U-shape for attaching the bag to the can.